KatCon: CommandReboot
by Infinimineralex
Summary: In this story, katkat2134 tells about the final battle and rise of the Empire.
1. Prologue

As Infinimineralex's forces descended upon HQ, someone teleported behind me. Instantly, my reaction was to draw my sword and point, but it was Alex himself! "I thought you didn't get up close with your enemies anymore," I questioned. I heard some steam hissing behind me, but that was just the faulty Cryogenic Hypersleep Unit. Alex responded, "You will surrender or die." Before I could say anything, he started the Power Core drop lever, while at the same time his generals kept me there. Suddenly, a grenade rode right underneath Alex's legs. In one instant, the generals let go of me, Alex teleported, and then the bomb exploded, plunging the KatCon Power Core into the void. I was rocketed into the Cryogen Unit explosively. As my wakefulness faded, the generals and the walls of the Power Core chamber crumbled into the Void.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

As katkat2134 slept in the protected ruins of Kat-Con, I-Corp changed into The Empire. Alex changed completely, no longer being a gamer. All the dimensions bowed down to The Empire. Bio-Bots were turned into Bodysuits, relentless killing machines. Airships turned into dreadnoughts; artillery could teleport, and The Empire soon took over almost all matter in the home galaxies. Of course, there were beings that resisted, but those are another story. There were legends throughout the dimensions about the Lost Minecrafter, and people slowly dismissed katkat2134 and the fabled KatCon World as just stories, but that is for the other side. On the 200 Millionth Anniversary of my freezing, I woke up. Isn't that funny?

Slowly, I regained consciousness and heard hissing. The capsule opened, and I stumbled back into the command center. Everything was still there except the generals. Then, I heard it. A beat, constantly going, 1234, coming from the void. I ignored it and stepped outside. The entire area had crumbled, all the of buildings had been turned to rubble and in the bay, there was no water. The campus of KatCon Enterprises HQ was protected by some bubble. Outside of it, everything was black. How long was I in suspension? 200 years? Suddenly, there was a rumble. The command center! Entering, I saw the Power Core suspended by its cables, and the glass that transferred power from it to the HQ was growing! All four of them reached the wall at the same time. At that moment, the lights flickered on, and there was another rumble. I grasped the ladder and came outside again. The landscape was changing, and the sky was getting lighter. All of the pieces of the buildings on campus were floating upwards then going into their places in the buildings. The Power Core was rebuilding KatCon! At the Bay, pumps appeared then started to fill it with water as the bridges rebuilt themselves. Looking inside the server room, all I could see were scores of command blocks. They turned on automatically, and the computer booted up and said,

"Hello, katkat2134. What happened?"

"I fell into Cryogenic Suspension. How long has it been?"

"Approximately 200 million days."

*O.O* "WHAT!?"

Now that I look around, it does seem like it's been 200 million days. All the growth outside HQ is gone. There's no water. Suddenly, the newly built cake tower on the office building started to glow, then shot energy into what I perceived to be the Train Space Station. Then the weird bubble surrounding campus disintegrated and the water from the bay rushed into the empty ocean bed. When the water touched the black land, the land and its life were restored, and spread. If you were in space, you would see water filling the oceans back up. Then you would see all the land turn green after the water. In space, right as the cake tower shot that beam of energy, empty lightspeedee minecarts floating in space lurched forward and started bounce around planets, only blurred streaks of rainbow flying around the universe. There was another rumble, and the computer said, "The planet's revolving again. When you came out, the planet's generator restarted. Info on why this happened is unknown.


	3. Chapter 2: Trauma

"He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Hmph. Why did I let you persuade me to come here in the first place? Why was I that stupid? I'm thinking of demoting you to Field Marshal if this turns out to be false, you know."

"I'm sorry, sir!"

Infinimineralex, or that was at least what katkat2134 called him, and one other person called Steel Ball, walked along the new-ish path toward the KatCon Tower. They were both wearing Mark 215 bodysuits that made them look like Hazmat men. Infinimineralex's custom radiant black carbon nanotube/duranium bodysuit made a small sound. Two tentacles shot out from behind his back, complementing two others that were already deployed. The tentacles, each made out of carbon nanotubes, snaked around Infinimineralex's body and extended until they reached KatCon Tower's front door. Each tentacle deployed their drill attachments, and pierced KatCon's solid quartz door. The door, even though it was made to withstand battering from many objects, finally crumbled under the tentacles' laser drills. Steel Ball looked on, and when the tentacles were done, he charged forward into the doorway. Infinimineralex followed soon after. They were both astonished at the condition of the tower. The quartz was so radiant that their armors' HUDs had to adjust brightness levels just to actually see. The lobby shined with bright glowstone lights, and of course it reflected off of the hard quartz furniture. Infinimineralex's information display showed a flood of dates, times, and building descriptions. He closed it out, and proceeded to walk around the prismic lobby several times. He had to ask Steel Ball about this.

"This condition must have been caused by a time bubble, which was caused by a malfunctioning Cryogenic sleep unit," Steel Ball exclaimed, as if he had read Infinimineralex's mind. "Katkat2134 has to have done this."

Infinimineralex knew this. However, he wanted to leave behind his past, and the big gap in memory around that time. He knew he had had a big fight with katkat2134, and of course it had ended in him reforming I-Corp into The Empire. The rest was recorded in The Empire's huge history banks. Infinimineralex, however, was still traumatized by the deaths of almost all of his Bio-Bot soldiers and most trusted generals. He wished he had The Doctor's powers. He really did wish he could reverse time. The thing is, how?


End file.
